


This is bucky barnes welcome back to my channel!

by sumblast



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Makeover, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumblast/pseuds/sumblast
Summary: MUA bucky barnesmua/youtuber bucky decides it'll be a good idea to let Steve do his makeup.i hate summaries





	This is bucky barnes welcome back to my channel!

"Helloooo!!! .. my winter babies... long time no see, i hope you all had a fantabulous weekend like i had... i am back with a bang." bucky waved at the expensive camera attached to his dressing table. 

"i know!! i know it took me decade to upload another video as y'all know.. i was on a vacation with my star spangled man.. speaking of my boo bear.. he hates it when i call him that... so today's video is gonna be a lil bit different than what i usually do. no reviews, no brand sponsorship, no unboxing nada nada ... i am so thrilled and excited to do this... today!!! i am gonna have my makeup done by my one and only boyfriend yup you heard it right, i know its pretty cliché and out there and literally everybody has done it.but i really wanna experience what it feels like.... to have your significant other do your makeup.. and also just want to see how much that works out for the poor man.. so without further ado lets call him.. come out stevie"

Steve jogged towards him lowly, wearing a tad bit tight t shirt.. on his muscular physique and sweatpants. keeping it casual, making himself aware of the camera placed front of them. he waved with both his hands with certainty "hi!! everyone ... how's it been" he stood beside bucky, bewildered no where to sit, bucky was sitting on his high might of a chair where he usually do his tutorials and videos "uhh-ohh crap!! where are you gonna sit" bucky said "wait stand up" steve said confidently, having something up his sleeve "what!! .. then where am i gonna sit babe" bucky said dotting his eyes at his boyfriend "just trust me" bucky stood up following his boyfriends command like he always does. 

steve planted his butt on the fancy chair, the chair resembled the throne from game of thrones so much. bucky was a bit of a nerd too so no surprises there. "come on now.. hop on!" he tapped his muscular thigh "ohhhh cheeky!! " bucky exclaimed, planted himself on his lap,adjusting a little finding a comfortable position for the camera , and for himself, gripping steves broad shoulders,averting from falling off 

"aww isn't he just adorable" bucky said eyeing the camera.. talking to fans and a giving a sly smile to towards it, "okayy!! enough sappiness.. and lets get down for business .. babe you know why are you here?" bucky asked excitedly as he grabbed on steves shoulder, gripping him tight practically taking him in his warmth and also holding him as leverage more "yeah. i am here to give you a makeover.. right?" he asked dumbfoundedly 

"that's right! babydoll"

he gestured to the dressing table where his makeup was scattered around, covering the whole table with various different products . All kind of powders and compacts, lipsticks every branded makeup item that came around as a gift or stuff he bought. "ok so it isn't that simple... you are gonna do my make up and i am not gonna see it until its done... i might tell you which product is for which part of my face.. i don't want you prodding eye liner on my lips... though i must tell y'all that.. this man here has no idea what he signed up for also he has zero knowledge and experience about makeup... that's how fun it'll be" comprehending the information to his million followers. 

"that's true... makeup isn't my territory ... its the least thing I'll be concerned about..." steve accepted the factual information,stroking his beard and giving his best 'i am so done' look at the camera like he is in the office. 

"okay babe... the table is yours.. i am yours and my face is a devoid canvas.. you are obliged to paint.. got it ".. 

" not like i am bad at painting your face" it took bucky a second to understand the joke "woahh!! easy tiger and enough with the sexual innuendos.. fans don't wanna know that.. and get on with the good deed you people are gonna see some horrendous work here.. if you are make up junkie like me don't try this at home" bucky said as he scooted higher on steve trying not to fall off".

"for starters... i know you use some sorta cream.. first.... aha right there..to sublime your face so your make up could last long right?? he asked ."yess!!! good job!! he is learning you guys. .. by the way that's called a primer... keep going" steve squeezed the tube, got small amount of cream on his fingers he rubbed it on bucky's pimple free smooth skin until the cream was fully absorbed in his pores. 

next he picked up the pink egg thingy.. known as the beauty blender. he enjoyed the touch of it,it was technically a spherical sponge, he squeezed it a couple a times and snickered suppressing a full giggle

"babe this kinda looks like one of your butt-- 

"oohhhkayyyy!!! . rogers.. not another word from that pretty mouth or I'll have to age restrict this video... keep it pg 13 baby please! " bucky practically stuffed his hand on his unapologetically not so ashamed boyfriend "and for your info boss man that's a beauty blender...now carry on"

"okay your Majesty" he squirted the foundation he got and to know cuz it was literally written on the bottle. he dragged the sponge on bucky's face vertically on each cheeks, hands trembling "babe you're supposed to dab it in. not drag it" after tersely applying the peach foundation that matched Bucky's skin perfectly .he kept bouncing the sponge on his face covering his whole face with the foundation "dab dab dab" then he picked up a large white rectangular palette having different colored spheres ... 

"what's this... looks like water colors to me" 

"ohh God that's an eye shadow pallet stevie" he moved a slender looking brush on the surface of bright royal blue sphere back and forth collecting a decent amount of product on the brush "ohh going bold. aren't we... i like it" he unsteadily swiped the pigment containing brush on his left eye lid turning it bright royal blue "not gonna lie babe it is kinda fun" steve said as he kept swiping the brush back and forth. bucky meanwhile kept seated on his lap, eyes still closed " told ya .. but stop swiping it to hard i feel like your trying to poke it in" 

"that's what he said." steve said unintelligibly as he putting the eyeshadow palette down. 

" steve grant rogers.. i won't hesitate to throw you out of this video... no matter how much my fans love you " 

" well i love y'all too" steve said bashfully pausing while applying the blush on his already pink cheeks, looking straight at the camera and giving his million dollar smile to bucky's

" stop stealing my followers "

"lastly... time for your those god forbidden lips.. which color do you prefer, they all look the same to me" he picked up two lipsticks which were some what the exact shade of pink." use that one... the darker one... it brings out my eyes "

this is the reason he'll never understand makeup everything looks so complex. he removed the lid of the darker pink shade, rotating the lower area as he saw the lipstick rose to the occasion. its not that he hasn't seen a lipstick before but he always found it fascinating. it resembles a tiny rocket or a taser in disguise "pout your lips a little. " he literally dragged the lipstick so hard, going beyond his lower lip line "shit babe .. go slower it a lipstick be gentle and remain under the lip line" he tried his very best to keep it tidy but his hands were still trembling. 

 

after applying layers of makeup he was set for the shimmery powder for last which he knew bucky uses for a quick touch up..if he isn't in a mood to get ready... or if they are running late to anywhere. he picked up the largest brush bucky owns from his little brush basket, picking up the powder via brush and swiftly applied from bucky's cheek to cheek, his forehead and his cute little double chin. 

 

"and done!! ... voilà.. open your eyes babe" the cockiness in his voice was very evident like he has conquered a separate state. 

the results were —

absolutely horrifying to be honest. 

bucky opened his eyes and gazed towards the mirror to see the end result, his eyes went wide.. scoffed at himself... well he did signed up for it. 

he resembled one of those painted dancing clowns who come at your birthday to do a solo act.

the blue eye shadow was all around the eye not just on his lid.. it was really fucking blue and the only color his dumb boyfriend used..out of all the low-key colours he chose royal fuckin' blue. his lipstick smudged.. it was everywhere except the lips where its should be. 

he legit looked like he just sucked a dick... 

not something he's unfamiliar off. 

"well shit... rogers not that i expected Victoria secrets regime but definitely wasn't expecting this shit show.. i look like a mess steve .. you guys seeing this... " he whined to his fans as he analyzed his face. 

"hey you know i am up for no good when it comes to makeup... that department is yours babe..so you gotta take. what i give ya" steve complained, crossing his hands on bucky's waist, tucking him in "ohh baby.. but this is like my worst nightmare ... okay lets get to the pros here.. the only thing you applied correctly was the blush and the shimmering powder and yeah that's about it.. and for that you deserve a kiss" catching his lips for a quick peck. 

"well thank you"steve bowed his head a little. 

"oh my god.. i might let you do my Halloween makeup... so this happens when you let your beau take charge of your face.. don't try this at home.. i am gonna go wash this circus of my face or probably gonna go scare my neighbor... sam i am coming for your ass.. wait for it.. stay tuned for more videos like these ta ta... bye from this piece of hunk as well. " 

"bye guys.. stay tuned keep watching.. for more videos like these subscribe to MUA winter bucky" he stood up and turned the camera off and detached it from the table. 

"ughhhi am exhausted.. i deserve a thigh massage buck.. damn your heavy ass crushed them "steve slouched back more on the chair. bucky took the chance and straddled his opened legs 

"ohh poor baby .. i am not sure what you'll be receiving is considered as a thigh massage, although i am exhausted too but won't mind some good dicking " bucky said with his velvety voice. breath hitching. 

"then get on with the massage babe.. so i could fuck you with full potential " he kissed him passionately not caring about the smudged lipstick. 

after editing the video for an hour he finally uploaded it.. slumped on his chair and untill Steve took him to bed. 

 

beep beep 

 

his phone went off in the middle of the night. he didn't answered it at first.. his legs were tangled with steves and the sheet. 

'after shoot sex' was just necessary. 

his phone kept going off.. he gave up.. removed steve hands covering his torso... reached for his phone 

4 consecutive texts from natasha his fellow youtuber and one of his best friends 

Nat : your fans are going crazy.. on your new video. 

Nat: they love steve so much .. they ship you guys so bad.. well some of them, others are just lusting over your boyfriend so bad one comment literally cracked me up it said "I'll let him poke my insides whenever he want' LoL. they started a new hashtag for ya #wewantmoresteve 

Nat: sam is scared though *laughing emoji* stop ignoring me barnes... i bet you guys had sex after the shoot *winking emoji*

Nat: now i know. what's your butt plug looks like " smirk emoji" 

he dropped back to his bed. putting the phone were it was.... sighed relief .. chuckled groggily at the comment .. he didn't dared to open YouTube yet.. he curled around steve cuddling him in and went back to sleep.. he'll deal with their reaction in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> lol..i have no idea what the hell is a shimmering powder i just made that up...
> 
> i was so so high on makeup vids last night tho i am one of those ppl who barely uses it.. but gets mesmerized by the tutorials.. lol don't even know how that shit works.. steve i am with ya...
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
